Heatherfall
Appearance Heatherfall is a light brown she-cat with purple eyes. Her fur is short and has small, darker brown dapples. She is wiry and thin, like all WindClan cats, and was often seen racing through the moor, whether at the lake or in StarClan. Personality Heatherfall was the sweetest, kindest cat you could ever meet. She took protective to a new level, and the only time she ever showed her claws was when her kin or friends were threatened. Any other time, she would be laughing with the other warriors, cheerfully teaching the kits, or helping the apprentices learn a new move. History I just realized that all of Heatherfall's kits have oddly coincidental names, please ignore that. Heatherfall led a nice, normal life. As a kit, she was energetic and helpful, offering to help clean out the moss and eagerly fetching prey for the queens. As an apprentice, she settled down a bit, growing more cautious and directing her helpfulness to sad or injured cats, her caring nature showing. She could have made a good medicine cat, but instead received her warrior name, Heatherfall. By 17, she had chosen Fireclaw as a mate, and they happily spent their days together. Heatherfall soon discovered that she was expecting kits, and moved into the nursery. When they were born, she named the small white one Dovekit, for her gentle nature, the cream one Lightkit, for Heatherfall's hopes for her future, and the tabby tom-kit Tigerkit, as Heatherfall wanted him to protect his sisters with the ferocity of the mythical cats. She had been protective before, and she was even more protective now. When her kits were apprenticed, and Heatherfall went back to being a warrior, she always watched out for her kits. When Dovepaw got attacked by a fox, Heatherfall was there, almost single-handedly fighting it off. Tigerpaw had raced along beside her, and the pair of them (and Dovepaw) nearly fought off the fox before the reinforcements arrived. Heatherfall was badly injured, and almost died, although she didn't die then. Her death was later, in a battle against a group of rogues. She was protecting Lightpaw, now Lightstep, who was trapped in a 2v1, when a different rogue leapt on her from behind. Heatherfall died quickly from a slash in her throat. Thankfully, she had managed to buy enough time for Lightstep to escape. From StarClan, Heatherfall watched over her kits, Doveheart, Lightstep, and Tigerleap, as the seasons passed. From her place in the stars, she watched her kits grow up even more. Alas, the temporary peace couldn’t last. During a particularly nice green-leaf, a group of foxes moved into WindClan territory. They invaded the old tunnels and sprang out whenever a cat drew close. When the Clan planned an attack on the badgers after the second cat had died, Heatherfall appeared to them, volunteering her help. The battle was long, and fierce, but Heatherfall never saw the end of it. She saw a badger fighting Lightstep, Doveheart, and Tigerleap. Tigerleap was bravely standing in front of her sisters, but Heatherfall could see his fur bushes up with terror. The badger swung his massive claw back, then forwards straight towards Tigerleap, only to be intercepted by a light brown blur, glittering with starlight. Heatherfall had just enough time to say goodbye to her kits, and Fireclaw, who had seen what happened, before her final death. Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:WindClan Cats Category:Content (Starflight897) Category:Warriors Category:Status (Nonexistent)